Dia dos Namorados
by AngelZinha
Summary: E se a vida continuasse e Sakura percebesse que seu amor podia mudar? E que o apoio e companhia de seu amigo pudessem tocar seu coração? SaKu X NaRu - One shot de dia dos namorados


**Disc:** Naruto não é meu é do Kishi sensei!

N/A: Essa one Shot é um presentinho de dia dos namorados e é especialmente um presente pro maninho yuri que me pediu a séculos uma fic sakuxnaru xD Espero que gostem! A data em que a fic se baseia é inicio do Shipuden senão me engano. Então tentem imaginar nesta época certo?

One Shot:** Dia dos Namorados!**

Sakura e seu time composto por Naruto, Sai, Yamato e Kakashi juntamente com Hinata, Shino e Kiba seguiram em direção a Itachi. Eles estavam em busca da Akatsuki já que esse era o caminho mais fácil para achar Sasuke que montou o time "Cobra" composto por mais três membros com o ideal de matar Itachi.

Após alguns dias de viagem...Alguns dias em busca da Akatsuki ... O "grande" grupo em busca de Itachi_... Em busca de Sasuke_...

Uma jovem de cabelos curtos e róseos estava seguindo atrás do grupo, de uma certa pessoa. Ela não sabia bem, mas naquela parada para recuperar as energias ela se encontrava sem forças. Ela realmente não sabia o que fazer. Desde a saída de Konoha seu coração insistentemente começou a bater de forma _desconexa e totalmente errada. _

Ela estava no banho para relaxar... Pensar...

Isso só pode ser a possibilidade de reencontrar o **Uchiha**? Nesse momento a jovem senhorita cobre todo o seu corpo com a água fria do lago. Ficou assim com a cabeça abaixada até que não conseguisse mais agüentar ficar sem o ar. Logo ela sobe sem o mesmo e precisando respirar. Olha pro céu estrelado e percebe o quanto às _coisas mudaram_... Mudaram muito desde a saída de Sasuke da vila, muitas coisas realmente mudaram exceto...

**Naruto!**

Ele era o mesmo de sempre, o mesmo rapaz que acredita em suas próprias palavras e segue em frente. Ele é o mesmo bobo alegre de sempre.

_Exceto por..._

Sakura ruboriza um pouco. Ela não poderia deixar de perceber que em certos aspectos ele havia mudado. Se tornara mais bonito e certas características do Naruto de criança ficaram para trás. Já não era chato ou um bobo exagerado, ele ao mesmo tempo havia crescido mentalmente, _E também..._Ela já havia percebido que Naruto era muito... bem como dizer... hum... enfim ele era muito bem dotado. Ora eles conviviam juntos fazia muito tempo e acasos aconteciam.

A jovem esconde a cabeça dentro da água como se alguém pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, ou apenas para que ninguém possa ver a coloração que seu rosto estava.

_Muito vermelho... Corado.. Com vergonha!_

Sakura estava mais madura e não precisava negar o obvio, mas ela não sabia o que isso poderia mudar nas coisas. Ela também achava Kakashi sexy e nem por isso o relacionamento deles tinha alguma coisa além de professor e aluno.

Suspiro

O que ela estava pensando? Desde quando ela poderia pensar em outra pessoa que não fosse**Sasuke**? O** seu** Sasuke!

_Mas... destino é estranho._

A jovem coloca sua vestimenta e sai do banho em direção às barracas. E então ela percebe mais uma coisa.

**Hinata...**

Os seus olhos verdes seguiram aquela de olhos perolados por alguns instantes.

_Era tão obvio..._

Ela devotava à Naruto o mesmo amor que ela devotava à Sasuke, Que ironia.

Hinata era uma linda mulher, tinha um excelente corpo invejado por muitas e desejado por muitos. Sua inocência a tornava apenas mais convidativa. Ela tinha uma pureza que Sakura jamais poderia ter, por que a Sakura _já conhecia a podridão do mundo e fazia parte dela_... Hinata com sua voz doce e seu jeito tímido... Uma linda dama... Uma linda mulher. Sakura era mulher o suficiente para reconhecer isso.

Que ironia...

Ao ver a menina seguindo Naruto, corada e lhe oferecendo ajuda Sakura sentiu seu coração palpitar. Não era como o palpitar de Sasuke era apenas um palpitar... _Uma sensação estranha_, não era cheia de sentimentos, ela sequer conseguia perceber algum sentimento nesse palpitar. Ou seja nada mais era do que uma sensação de ... **Fome.** Isso é obvio. Ela ainda não havia comido e com certeza era isso.

É claro.

Ela seguiu em direção a comida, após ter posto em sua barraca as suas coisas. Ela se sentou e conversou com Shino e Kiba. Era agradável, diferente. Diferente do normal. _Não era Naruto que estava do seu lado,_ na verdade ela nem teve que cozinhar, **Hinata** já havia feito.

Ela se serviu e estava maravilhoso. Excelente... a comida.

-A comida da Hinata é a melhor – disse Shino se gabando

-Que sorte vocês tem! A da Sakura é péssima – disse Sai com um sorriso ciníco.

Sakura ia dar um soco nele mais antes disso seu pensamento foi interrompido...

-Sai seu idiota! A comida da Sakura é a melhor. – disse Naruto sorrindo

Sakura sentiu o coração bater mais rápido... É claro que era a fome que ainda não tinha sido curada por que ainda não tinha comido. E então ela sorriu pra Naruto

-Obrigada Naruto! – disse sinceramente e obteve um enorme sorriso do loiro que estava em seu 7º prato. A menina comeu e com os devidos cumprimentos seguiu para a sua barraca.

Ela tinha a _intenção_ de dormir só que... O sono não vinha, sentia seu corpo cansado, mas não conseguia dormir... Estava se tornando normal não conseguir dormir... Tinha tantas coisas pra pensar que seu cérebro _não queria parar_ para descansar...

Ela tentou fechar os olhos, tentou contar carneirinhos, tentou de tudo mas não conseguia dormir. Decidiu pensar um pouco. Fora vencida pelo seu próprio cérebro.

_Ele só queria jogar com ela, brincar com seus sentimentos..._

Era divertido incitar uma jovem mulher a ter de pensar no que ela não quer. E novamente na sua mente apareceu um rosto, e que estranho não era o de **Sasuke** e sim o de **Naruto**. Por que será? Ah claro, é por que eu e o Naruto temos a mesma missão ... salvar o Sasuke.

**Tudo está ligado ao Sasuke**. Tudo... Na verdade eu sou um fantoche controlado pelo Sasuke.

E essa sensação se tornou muito incomoda para ela. Mas desde quando isso importava? Ela estaria feliz se somente estivesse perto dele, não se importaria em ser uma marionete. _Ou se importaria?_

Nesse momento ela sentiu um chakra muito forte. Não um mais que um. Colocou seus acessórios ninjas e seguiu na direção dos mesmos para investigar. Ela teria que verificar quem eram e se existia a necessidade de chamar o resto do grupo. Acordá-los sem um real motivo depois de um dia tão exaustivo de caminhada era muito cruel e ela não estava conseguindo dormir mesmo.

Seguiu pelo caminho ocultando sua presença e então seus olhos pararam. Seu coração parou. Não sabia mais fazer as coisas obvias como respirar ou andar.

**Era ele.**

Ele simplesmente estava ali. Mas... Apesar da emoção... Apesar de seu olhar estar apenas focando uma pessoa ela deveria abrir um pouco mais a visão...

Um braço segurava o braço dele. Como se fosse um abraço. E ele permitia... Sakura sorriu, lentamente foi recuperando as suas forças. Não doeu como deveria.

Ficou parada até que eles passassem... _Ele tinha um olhar frio, penetrante e uma aura amaldiçoada._

Ela sabia... Após eles terem ido. A vida continuou...

Sempre amaria aquele Sasuke... Não basta um compromisso vale mais o coração e uma qualquer nunca superaria o sentimento dela. Mais ela sentiu algo diferente, uma doce realidade. Sakura voltou para a sua barraca e ironicamente o seu sono veio.

Ela havia pensado em tantas coisas para dizer e fazer quando o visse e na verdade _a única coisa que fez foi não fazer nada_ e estava feliz com isso.

Eu realmente quero salvar o coração de Sasuke... Ele merece ser feliz.

A menina sorriu. A menina dormiu e no dia seguinte eles foram na mesma direção que Sasuke mais Sakura não havia notado.

Ela estava olhando para a frente, olhava para o mundo, perdida em pensamentos. E enfim ela se **deu conta**... As lágrimas não paravam de cair. Kakashi percebeu isso e tentou ajudá-la a encobrir, era um momento dela. Não que ele soubesse o motivo, mas ele entendia que eram lágrimas que só diziam respeito à ela.

O que importava é que Sakura entedia... que ironia...

Sakura percebeu que a vida continuou mesmo sem Sasuke e quem estava ao lado dela era **Naruto**. Era simplesmente ele. Ela não havia se dado conta realmente até ver Sasuke. Ela queria libertá-lo, por que o amava, mas não queria estar com ele pro resto da vida, justamente por que não o amava deta forma. A única pessoa que ela poderia estar até o resto da vida era... A dura realidade bateu em seus olhos e eles arregalaram.

-Sakura está tudo bem? – pergunta Naruto se aproximando da garota que estava muito calada

-Sim, tudo bem – disse a menina sorrindo

-Você ta chorando? – perguntou ele abismado

-Caiu areia neles – disse Sakura sorrindo apontando pros seus olhos

-Sorria, logo vamos encontrar o Sasuke – disse ele feliz

- Sim – disse ela igualmente feliz.

Sim ela estava feliz, logo libertariam Sasuke e ela **também** seria livre.

Eles seguiram por mais um dia de viagem...

Então depois do banho Sakura percebeu... A vida de Naruto também andara. Ele também continuou. Naruto e Hinata estavam conversando em um lugar mais afastado. Pela cara séria de Kiba parece ser alguma coisa importante. Sakura então suspira e dá um sorriso.

_"Mas que ninguém, é Naruto que merece ser feliz_"- disse pra si ao entrar na barraca e perceber que não queria sair. Apesar de desejar a felicidade de Naruto.

Que ironia...

-Sakura venha comer alguma coisa- pergunta Kakashi

-Tô sem fome, obrigada, logo quando der vontade eu vou – disse a menina

-Certo – disse Kakashi

Era obvio que tudo ia pra frente com eles dois. Ela é linda e Naruto, droga por mais difícil que seja, sim ele também é lindo. É um homem honesto e sensível. Ele é simplesmente o Naruto mas isso basta.

Depois que o silêncio se instalou Sakura se levantou... Ela foi para uma pedra em um caminho. Dava pra ver um extenso campo gramado e algumas flores, a lua estava linda. Ela olhava para a imensidão do céu. Perdida em pensamento para sequer sentir uma pessoa se aproximar.

-Tudo bem sakura Chan? – pergunta uma voz se aproximando... Mas seu coração não disparou, nem mudou a batida... Era tão normal...

-uhum, Naruto – disse a menina ainda olhando o horizonte.

-Hum Sakura Chan sei que pode ser repentino mais isso é pra você. – diz o menino corado e entregando-lhe um enorme buquê de flores. Possivelmente estaria até agora recolhendo-as.

Sakura sorriu, **honestamente** estava feliz. Ela pegou as flores e sorriu. Sentiu o cheiro, era doce e delicado. Agora sim sentiu seu coração acelerar. Lentamente ele foi ganhando velocidade. Delicadamente...

-Hum Sakura sabe que dia é hoje? – pergunta o rapaz

Sakura pensou por alguns instantes... Ela realmente não sabia.

-Me desculpe Naruto, que dia é hoje? – pergunta ela

Ele mostra uma cara de desapontado. _Ele se sentia ferido_.

Sabia no seu interior que se ela soubesse que dia era não teria aceitado o presente.

-A Hinata me disse que hoje é o dia dos namorados – disse Naruto baixinho

Sakura sentiu seu rosto corar, aceitar o presente significaria...

-Mas – disse ela

-Esquece Sakura – disse o jovem ferido e seguindo em direção a sua barraca. Ele se sentiu ironicamente feliz, por apenas alguns segundos. Apenas alguns segundos.

A menina tentou falar, mas a sua voz não saia e por mais que tentasse ela sequer conseguia se mexer. Era uma sensação nova.

E ela não sabia o que fazer, então ao conseguir novamente ter controle de si. Ela levantou, _maIs era tarde para alcançar_Naruto.

Ele já estava em sua barraca.

Que ironia!

Ela teve uma chance única e foi covarde para aproveitar... E _justamente ela_ que deveria saber que algumas chances não se repetem na vida, que aquela chance pode ter sido a única.

Então ela simplesmente foi até o campo e recolheu umas flores. Lindas flores brancas e rosas. Ao terminar de recolher ela seguiu para a barraca de Naruto. Ela tacou o buquê lá dentro e saiu correndo. Ela seguiu para a sua barraca, mas antes disso sentiu uma mão segura-la.

Uma pessoa ofegante e com um sorriso bobo no rosto...

-Sakura Chan – disse ele sorrindo

-Naruto – kun – disse ela sorrindo

-Você não ama o Sasuke? – perguntou ele segurando o buquê em sua outra mão e sorrindo, ele teria que confirmar, ele tinha que ouvir dela.

-Sim, ele foi meu primeiro amor, e eu quero salva-lo mas.. – disse a menina ao ver o olhar do rapaz se abaixar

-Eu realmente não vejo a minha vida com outra pessoa que não seja você... Naruto-kun – disse a menina corada...

Pronto ela disse. **Assumiu** e o seu presente pela sua coragem foi a melhor coisa que poderia imaginar. Ela nunca poderia imaginar.

Naruto se aproximou dela e devagarzinho ele selou os lábios da jovem com os seus.

O primeiro beijo de verdade dele e o primeiro beijo de verdade dela.

_Desde sempre eles estiveram ligados..._

Depois de terminarem esse beijo Sakura caiu no chão com as pernas bambas. Ele sorriu de saber que era por ele e disse

-Eu também quero salvar o Sasuke. MaIs você é minha – disse Naruto pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça

-Feliz dia dos namorados Naruto kun – disse a menina baixinho e corada...

Ela finalmente descobriu que seu amor por sasuke ficou no passado e hoje ele é apenas um querido amigo e que seu querido amigo hoje é seu amor de verdade.

**-XxxXXxxxXX**

One shot revisada e ajeitada. ;3


End file.
